The system-in-package (SIP) technology is effective for providing highly functional and integrated semiconductor devices. The SIP includes the chip-stacked package technology of stacking semiconductor chips. This structure can highly integrate chips and is used in many fields. For example, see: SATO Toshihiko, Packaging Technology for SiP (System in Package) (<Special Articles> Recent Jisso Technology for SiP and Its Future Trend), Journal of Japan Institute of Electronics Packaging, June 2004, Vol. 7, No. 2, pp. 111-115.